Just a Chance Meeting
by Claire's Demons
Summary: In which Rogue guards an ugly helmet, Gambit receives a pleasant surprise and Belladonna becomes possessive. One-shot that sort of inspired my multi-chapter story, Breaking My Rules. Set in an alternative timeline of my own. Rated for a few swear words and a particularly juicy ROMY scene. R&R if you're feeling kind!


**Just a Chance Meeting**

**In which Rogue guards an ugly helmet, Gambit receives a pleasant surprise and Belladonna becomes possessive. One-shot that inspired my multi-chapter story, _Breaking My Rules._R&R**

**A/N: I wrote this half a year ago and only recently dug it out of my notebook. It was supposed to be the first draft of _Breaking My Rules_' prologue, but I forgot about it and ended up completely rewriting it. Oh Gawd, I am SO sorry for forgetting its existence! Anyway, here it is. And _no,_it is not a prequel to BMR. The two are completely unrelated.**

Rogue paced back and forth in front of the metal-what else? Everything in Magneto's fortress had to be something he could control- casing enveloping Magneto's treasured helmet. She didn't know why it wasn't with him, and she didn't want to ask for fear of arousing his suspicions.

She'd been sent by the X-Men as a double agent, infiltrating Magneto's ranks and breaking them apart from the inside. For months, she'd been hard at work, trying to win his trust.

And what did she have to show for her efforts? Nothing but guard duty at the room with his precious helmet.

She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning against a wall and gazing at the ceiling. Normally, she couldn't have cared less about the dull grey ceilings, but due to her boredom, its weird color suddenly become extremely fascinating.

_I make a really crappy guard,_she observed with some amusement. While she was preoccupied with the ceiling, anyone could have attacked her. She shrugged; to her, it didn't really matter if the helmet was stolen. In her opinion, Magneto could really do without it. She smirked to herself as she remembered Logan's nickname for Magsy: Buckethead.

_Heh. If the cap fits, wear it._

Darn, it was boring. Guard duty wasn't the best job on the roster- with the possible exception of toilet washing.

_Or maybe not. If I'm scrubbing a toilet cubicle, at least my hands would have something to do. Right now, all of this pent-up energy is just making me restless. Ah, if only there is something to hit._

Her wish was fulfilled a moment later when a man suddenly appeared in front of her.

No; he did not teleport... He had jumped from above and sailed through the air, landing gracefully just like a cat.

His messy auburn hair fell into his eyes and he swept it away to reveal gorgeous scarlet-on-onyx eyes. His features were angular and handsome; even Adonis himself would have envied the stranger's body. He was tall and lithe, muscular but not bulky.

In other words, Rogue found him absolutely _hot._

But she shoved those distracting thoughts to the back of her mind- she was not a hormonal teenager, she was (supposed to be) a vigilant guard and she was about to fulfill that role. She got into a battle stance, adrenaline coursing through her body as she prepared herself to fend off the intruder.

He gave her a cocky grin and pulled a telescopic bo-staff from his brown trench coat, saying, 'Now, now, chère- don't make me have to hit a lady.'

_Damn it, even his voice is sexy._It was all husky and buttery, sort of like rich chocolate... She growled at the direction her train of thought was heading in. 'Ah'm not a lady,' she snapped, before launching herself at him, hoping to catch him by surprise with her sudden fierceness. Everyone said she looked delicate and fragile; well, too bad for them, 'cause she wasn't.

He skillfully swung the staff at her, nearly smacking her stomach but her lightning-fast reflexes got her out of the way. She whirled around his next attack and kicked his knee, wishing she'd worn steel-toed boots.

''S funny,' he grunted, still recovering from that powerful kick. 'Y' look just like un.' Then, as she reached out and forcefully shoved him away, he added, 'But y' sure as hell don't fight like un.'

_Damn straight._

She returned the arrogant smirk she'd wiped off his face and pulled off a glove, intending to touch him.

Then she stared into those pretty red orbs again and thought of something better.

She grabbed the front of his coat and yanked him towards her; their lips met.

His energy was transferred to her, but it was strangely different from the essence she usually absorbed from people. It felt more kinetic, thrumming through her veins and making her feel so _alive._

But she didn't have time to ponder that because he was kissing her back. And he appeared to be amazingly good at it.

Not that she had a lot of experience in that department, but her heart was beating rapidly and her face was flushed, so she believed that he wasn't too bad at it.

He sucked gently on her bottom lip and suddenly, only one thought existed in her mind: _I want him._

His hands rested on her ample hips as she threw her arms around his neck and parted her lips, allowing access to his hungry tongue.

But she'd barely had time to enjoy it when his body slackened and he collapsed into an unconscious (but sexy) heap on the floor.

Rogue blinked as she tried to deal with the memories flashing past her vision.

_As a child, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, being chased by Assassins- where to hide, should I turn back and fight the older boys...?_

_Experienced fingers slipping the bimbo's necklace off her neck and into his pocket, she hasn't noticed, what a fool..._

_Forced to marry the Assassin princess, wondering why Lady Luck had forsaken him..._

_Meeting Belle again, working together, vagabonds and outcasts..._

_Watching the pretty girl beside the helmet, noting the unique white streak in her hair, admiring her exquisite emerald eyes set in a face that angels would kill for..._

She stared at the young man on the ground, wondering what on Earth was she supposed to do with him.

Barely had she made a decision when a chloroform-covered cloth was clamped over her nose. She accidentally inhaled those acid gases and was out cold in seconds.

As she fell, Belladonna sneered at her, chucking the doused handkerchief aside.

She prodded Remy with her foot and he twitched slightly in his half-comatose state.

Well, not so much 'prodded' as 'forcefully evicted from the floor', but it achieved its purpose and Remy sat up, groaning and dizzy.

'Dieu, dat hurt!'

He fully opened his heavy-lidded eyes and saw Belladonna, dagger in hand, about to murder the knocked-out girl on the floor.

'Bella!' he snapped, pushing her weapon arm away. 'Don't know 'bout y', but I'm a T'ief, not a killer.'

Her expression could have scared the socks off Wolverine. (On second thought, maybe he doesn't wear socks...)

Nevertheless, the insane part of Remy couldn't resist adding, 'B'sides, dat's too pretty a body to mutilate anyway.'

But as he swaggered **(1)**away from the crime scene-having disabled the alarms and retrieving the helmet-, Belladonna spared Rogue one last dark glare.

_Hands off_my _Remy._

**(1) Autocorrect changed this to 'staggered' and I facepalmed. -_-**


End file.
